


If There Ever Was A Chance To Undo The Things I've Done

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Betrayal, Complexity addicted old man, Gen, Regret, Spoilers, Trust, Wrestler too good for this world, angst kinda, greater good, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Tengan and Gozu share one last talk before the meeting preceding Makoto Naegi's trial begins.





	

Tengan observed the long table from the end of it, fingers pressed together with both of his elbows placed on the table. Horrible form, Yukizome will surely call him out for it when she arrives. That woman was always so forceful with her etiquette, although... She had been helpful. Tengan smiled at the thought. He'd be sure to thank her later, if the chance came. His eyes wandered over to the files he had gathered. Everything was accounted for, and everything was ready for the meeting to commence. He had handled the guards himself. It hurt, killing so many good men. But the price had to be paid, for the greater good of this world.

Gozu had lifted his mask just enough to take a sip from his cup of tea that had been prepared for everyone attending the meeting. They were the only ones who had even arrived on the scene. Even Kizakura was running a bit late, which made the masked wrestler feel odd. Usually the talent scout was very close to Tengan, a sort of right hand man whenever Munakata was getting uppity. He had a lot of questions about this meeting, actually. While he was supposed to be Tengan's bodyguard, he knew more than everyone else, even Munakata, that the leader of the Future Foundation needed no such protection. The old man could probably kick his ass before he could even say the word. The fact both intrigued and raised pride in him. With a leader like this, things could surely get better.

"Boss," Gozu placed the cup down casually and pulled his mask down completely, hiding his mouth and only leaving his goatee to dangle out. "Why did you take me as a bodyguard." Now was the best time to ask, he thought. Their moments alone together were rare, and they were usually on the outside, where death and battle were ever present. Talking with him right before the meeting could light some things up for him. 

"Why?" The old leader turned his eyes to the wrestler, thinking for a moment. Because of his loyalty and belief in hope. Gozu was a good man. Calm and collected, but when the need rose, he could turn into the angriest person Tengan had ever seen. Even worse than Sakakura. In a way, Sakakura and Gozu were similar. The thought made him smile once more, wider this time, although he soon spoke and broke that smile. "You're loyal, for one." He pushed his own cup of tea away. His stomach felt like a battleground, despite the fact that everything was going according to plan. Mitarai was with his branch's HQ. The guards were dead. The helicopters were ready to close the space at any time necessary.

"Besides that. There's dime a dozen men and women who believe in your message, boss." Gozu folded his arms. There was something Tengan wasn't telling him. He had been more distant lately as well. Was something wrong? Was the stress getting to him so much he was pushing him away? The thought made him feel sad. Tengan if anyone deserved a break, especially with people like Munakata and Sakakura working under him. The two ruffians were constantly ready to stir up trouble, and to question Tengan's authority. While he was not the type to judge or question his allies very easily, even he was starting to get tired of the inner power struggle. And then there's Andou and Izayoi, and Kimura was leaning towards the radical branches, and who knows about all the rumors surrounding Yukizome and her relation to the whole faction ordeal... "There has to be some reason. You don't even need a bodyguard."

Tengan smacked his lips together in thought. His mouth felt a bit dry, but drinking the tea that had been prepared for him would feel... Dirty. Like he was using the people of this facility. Why was he feeling such a thing? He was. He was using each and every person in this building to both weed out the traitors in the foundation such as Andou and Izayoi, and to finally end this senseless conflict of pure violence and fanaticism. It hurt. It hurt that he had to give in and embrace the fanaticism he had desperately lectured against during his long, long life. Hope should come from humans being humans. But, in the end, hope had to come from men playing gods.

"You're a good man, Gozu." No-one knew his real name. Gozu never wanted to share, and out of respect, Tengan had never peeked at his academy files. The portions discussing his name, at least. There had to be some proper respect and honor between coworkers, after all. "I think you're the best choice for a job like this. To guard me. I don't really think I'm powerful enough to keep myself safe." He chuckled dryly. He could kill everyone present with his own two hands, but that would ruin the plan. Beautifully crafted and ready. He had the broadcast set to focus exclusive on Mitarai's branch building. He had made sure he couldn't escape the area. And he had even set up the satellite necessary for the upload of the hope recording. Everything was ready for the master plan to commence. Yet, he felt regret.

"What about me being a "good man" makes me a good bodyguard, boss?" Gozu questioned, brow raising behind the mask. His mask hid his emotion well. It had always been instrumental to his life as a puroresu, working on the stage to entertain the masses while delivering powerful blows. Nowadays, it was a comfort. Being himself could wait. For now, the world needed hope. It needed someone like Great Gozu to show people that someone strong was out there and ready to protect them. Although, Naegi Makoto had inspired him so... Maybe he could soon abandon this mask. And be himself once more. "If I knew you any worse, I'd claim favoritism." A soft chuckle.

Tengan joined in on the laughing, the pain inside calming for a moment. "I suppose your jokes are good to listen to as well, and your input is always valued." Tengan nodded and stroked his goatee. "It's tough to explain some choices, Gozu. Sometimes we all just get gut feelings and act upon them. Certainly, I could've chosen anyone else to act as my bodyguard. I could've chosen Bandai. You're about the same physically. He might be even stronger." Although Bandai's pacifist tendencies were known through the foundation. A good man, a staunch supporter of Tengan's peaceful doctrine. It was sad to know he'd be one of the first to go, if the NG bracelets were anything to go by.

Sacrifices were necessary for the greater good. To end this conflict Munakata was so naive to continue with his extermination policies. He knew nothing of the vespers sitting right on his lap.

"I could've chosen Izayoi to pacify him and Andou a little. As long as I kept them close, they wouldn't do anything. At their worst, they might have tried something dirty. But you know how I deal with that." He cracked his shoulders and rolled them while chuckling. While he was seemingly joking, the threat was real and out there. Gozu knew that and simply snorted.

"They wouldn't dare to." The wrestler spoke with much confidence. "There's no love for Munakata from them, and your death would mean his promotion to the first branch. Their plan to splinter would go nowhere in particular after that. It's in their best interest to keep you in power." They weren't exact staunch supporters, Gozu knew that, but their disinterest in Munakata made them friends through the enemy-of-our-enemy practice. Maybe once Munakata calmed down, they could discuss matters in a more civil manner. This meeting could be a springboard for so much...

So much death, Tengan thought to the future. "You're right, like always." His voice sounded almost sad, but it was soon swept away by a newfound confidence in himself. He would take this to the end. He'd make sure Mitarai saw the broadcast, he would make sure the world was finally saved from itself before it'd be too late to roll back. Maybe, when the whole world was pacified, they could work to bring hope out from humans like it was meant to be brought out. By humans acting like humans, loving each other, being friends, through pacifism and discussion. But such a thing was a dream for now.

"Just know this, Gozu." Tengan glanced at him over the rim of his glasses. "Your input and thoughts are valued by me more than most in this Foundation. I chose you for a reason I can't explain perfectly, yet... I do not regret that decision. You're a good friend. And a staunch supporter in these times." Tengan stared at the doors. He could see the handle opening. The first attendees were going to pour inside in seconds. "Do me a favor, will you?"

Gozu glanced at Tengan.

"Keep Naegi Makoto safe if Munakata or Sakakura get uppity. This should be a fair trial with no violence."

Gozu nodded and chuckled lowly. "I'll make sure no harm comes to the lad. He's a good kid. Inspiring. Truly worthy of his title as the SHSL Hope. I won't disappoint, Tengan-sama."

"Thank you, Gozu." The door opened and Yukizome walked in. Soon, Andou and Izayoi followed. Kimura peeked out and sulked over to her seat, joined by Sakakura right behind her. Kizakura came and took his seat near Tengan and Gozu, Bandai smiled and announced his entrance with a heart greeting and saying to everyone. Almost everyone was present, and during these last few moments, Tengan thought back on everything he was going to achieve with this final play. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it'd rupture.

"It's been a long time since we've gathered this way."


End file.
